Closure
by LilyAurora
Summary: Some Fluffy Fluff lol


Closure

By LilyAurora

xoxoxoxoxox

"Jesus Christ Bella. Seriously? You want to go there for what reason exactly?" Quil paced as she tried to explain.

"Closure." She answered watching him carefully.

"Closure? Are you fucking with me? You are, aren't you?" He stopped his movements to look at her.

She stood there just staring at him wide eyed and hopeful.

"No, no fucking chance. We are not going." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Please." She begged moving closer.

"No."

"I need to do this Quil, please."

"It's been over two years Bella. Just leave it."

"I can't, I just… everyday it eats at me a little more. I promised myself I wouldn't think about them. None of them, but now I find myself questioning myself, did they real exist? Was everything that happened even real?"

"You have a fucking bite mark on your god-damn wrist Bella, proving to you that it was fucking real." He snarled.

"I know that but it all seems like a dream, a bad one at that but still… I just need to do this."

"You are such a pain in my ass."

"So it that a yes?"

"I'm not happy about this, I'm just putting that out there."

"I know you're not but we all do things we don't want to do."

"No, I always do things I don't want to do because my beautiful girlfriend loves an adrenaline rush."

"Better than being a drug addict, plus your superhuman, suck it up."

"I always wondered what Jake seen in you, and I honestly have no idea." He teased.

Bella laughed slapping at him. "Oi, that was rude."

"Just being truthful babe." He threw her a wink.

"Ugh, why did I ever agree to go out with you that first time." She huffed walking away from him.

"Because of my dazzling personality." He beamed at her.

"No, that was definitely not it."

"My handsome face and buff physique?"

"No, not that either… oh yeah I remember. It was to escape Paul and his constant come ons."

"What?" He roared.

"Yeah, he used to get a little handsy if I remember correctly." She hummed tapping her lips with her finger.

"He better fucking not have."

"We were at Sam's right, when I finally said yes. Paul had been extra annoying, trying all manner of things to get me to go to the cliffs with him but then you came stumbling over, drumstick in hand and asked me to the movies."

"That mother fucker, I'm gonna kill him." He growled.

Bella laughed as Quil stood up, only for her to throw herself across his thighs.

"Why are you so mad?" She asked innocently.

"Because…"

"Quil?" She poked his stomach.

He sighed before answering her. "He knew how much I liked you, they all did. Jake didn't think I had a chance, actually none of them did. Everyone was so sure you'd go running into Jake's open arms."

"But I didn't." She smiled softly.

"No you didn't." He replied, running his larger fingers through her hair.

"I chose you."

"Yes you did." He smiled brightly.

"And it was the best thing I ever did."

"Even knowing you had Jake and Paul after you?"

"Jake is and will always be like a brother and Paul, well I think he was enjoying winding you up, much more than he was chasing me, plus I think he has a thing for Embry."

Quil choked on nothing but air.

"Fuck off, no way, Paul is not gay."

"No, but I think he might be bi."

"Embry? No, I don't believe it he'd tell me." He argued.

"Would he, you so sure about that?" Bella asked, running her hand across Quil's broad back.

"I… really have no idea." He replied confused.

"Just trust me on this and watch them together… it's both hysterical and heartbreaking."

"God, I think I need to lie down."

"Tough shit, you can't. We need to get going if we'll be back by the time Charlie's home. I promised him we'd cook him dinner."

"What do you mean we? I never agreed to no such thing."

"If you ever want sex again, you'll help me, now get up we have to leave." Bella tugged at his arm.

"I'm really not happy about this Bella." He grumbled, as he stood.

"Yeah, so you've stated."

"It's going to smell so bad."

"It's been two years, I'm sure the smell has faded." She tried to reassure him.

"Jesus it stinks." Quil moaned as he tried to cover his nose.

"Really?" Bella asked sniffing the air. Quil just rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Bella. Even after two years it still fucking reeks."

"Well best we hurry up then." She teased, poking him in the side.

The door to the Cullen's old residence was unlocked. The untidy front is an obvious indicator no one has been there for a long time.

"Can't I wait out here."

"Really? You're going to leave me, the woman you claim to love walk inside a known vampires home, seriously Quil?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine honestly you are so over dramatic."

"Me? You could be on the stage with your diva tantrums."

"Fuck off. I do not act like a diva."

"Yes, you really do." She laughed.

"Sometimes I question everything about our relationship. Where is the once quiet Bella we all loved."

"You still love me so don't even try that and you dragged me out of myself kicking and screaming, so the blame is all on you hunni." She winked, patting his cheek.

"Don't remind me… I still don't see why you want to do this."

"Just trust me. I just need to I can't explain it, but I know once it's done… it's done."

"Ok whatever you need." He pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

Bella cracked open the door, calling out a quiet hello.

"Really?" Quil laughed.

"Shut up, it's good manners." She replied blushing.

"Is it good manners to just open up someone's door as well, you could have at least knocked first."

"And I'm the one being a dumb-ass." She laughed.

"Just hurry up so we can get this over with."

Bella rolled her eyes, slipping through the front door, Quil hot on her heels.

"Well, this is not what I was expecting." He stated over Bella's shoulder.

The house was huge, modern glass windows which made it seem so much bigger.

"What were you expecting?" Bella asked moving further into the house.

"Dark, musky dampness."

"They don't live in a castle Quil."

"Well they are vampires Bella."

"Yes, vampires not rats."

"Who sparkle… how could they have these many windows, when they sparkle." He chuckled.

"It was more like a shimmer."

"I don't care, they fucking sparkled. It's the most amusing thing I ever heard but also ruined every childhood horror movie."

Bella shrugged. "It was kinda weird but I thought it was beautiful."

"You would, you're so weird." Quil teased.

Bella laughed.

"Thanks for that, does that mean I'm weird cos I think you're beautiful?"

"I'm not beautiful. I'm handsome, manly, rugged."

"Yes, yes and beautiful. You have the longest eyelashes and the fullest lips."

"You're still not putting mascara on me."

"But it would look so cute."

"No Bella."

"Fine, but Halloween you're letting me."

Quil ignored her, knowing that whatever he says Bella will get her way… he loves their relationship How they can joke and argue but it's never hurtful and he always gives into her in the end, the same as she does with him, it's the getting there that's the fun part. He watches as she walks around the room, sheets covering furniture… her hand trails gently across the fabric.

"It's so weird seeing this place so quiet, but saying that it was never noisy, when they lived here."

"Did you like spending time here?" He asked curiously.

"I thought of them as my second family, I knew their secret and they welcomed me with open arms but I regret that now…. regret turning my back on Charlie acting as if the Cullen's were better parents than my own, well probably my mom but Charlie, I didn't give him much of a chance to start with and then when they left… he was amazing and I should never have drove that wedge between us."

"He doesn't care." He soothed.

"No he doesn't, but I think it hurt, it would any parent but he thought it was what I needed until he found out they were vampires."

"Ah yes, that was fun."

"Well I didn't expect him to be stood in the kitchen when we came out of the woods you know, you're the one with supernatural ability, you should have smelt him."

"Smelt him? Bella all I could smell was you… your scent was all over me. I remember his face as he stumbled out the back door looking between us."

"You're lucky he didn't have his gun."

"Your father loves me."

"For some strange reason, yeah he does."

"He was so angry with Billy. I didn't think they would ever speak again."

"Well once he calmed down and made me phase a million times, he wanted answers."

"Yeah so he went marching off to Billy's, got half way down the street before coming back for his car."

"He was so mad." Quil laughed.

"Yes he was, but it all worked out in the end."

"Why do they have a kitchen? Did they even eat?"

"No, I think it was to keep face."

"What a waste." He shook his head.

Bella walked past him laughing, patting him on the arm.

"Come on." She pulled him behind her.

"You know this is killing me right? All I want to do is phase and run out of here with you."

"We won't be much longer I promise."

"And it still stinks."

Bella ignored him, as she made her way upstairs.

"They had bedrooms… with beds?"

"No, well some… Edward didn't."

"Good."

"Quil, you know we never."

"La la la... don't want to hear it." He sang.

"You are such a child."

"No, I'm a jealous ass-hole when it comes to you, now stop pretending you didn't know that."

"Oh I know." She smiled at him.

"I have to admit, I was half expecting coffins."

"Not like movies." Bella reminded him.

"Yeah and I keep getting disappointed at every turn."

"This was Edwards room." Bella explained; the room was empty except for a few books and cd's left behind. "I remember my first time here, he opened the large window and climbed through the trees with me on his back."

"This is not helping my jealousy Bella."

"I was so stupid back then, it's laughable how desperate I was for his attention. How quick I was to dismiss things."

"He showered you with attention."

"He really didn't, not at first he acted like I was shit, looked at me the same way, then he disappeared, came back and wham, paid me attention and I was done for."

"I don't want to hear this." He teased poking her in the side.

"Yes you do."

"Yeah I do." He tells her, wrapping his arms around her smaller body.

"Everyone would tell me he never dated anyone in school, never paid anyone any attention, then all of a sudden he was paying me attention and I got pulled in… maybe Billy was right and it was more to do with his natural charm to lure humans, maybe it was my desperate need to feel wanted, who knows."

"I'm glad they left." He whispered into her neck.

"Me too."

"You are fucking kidding me, is that a pool?" Quil asks face pressed against the window as he moves them closer.

"No, they didn't have a pool."

"Babe, that is a fucking pool." He laughed point to what indeed was a pool.

"Oh my god." She laughed, turning and pulling Quil behind her.

They race down the stairs, running towards the back of the house.

"How do we get out there?" He asked, hopping from foot to foot.

"I have no idea… I never went out the back. Honestly I didn't think they had one."

"There." Quil calls out.

They find a set of double doors leading outside.

"I can't believe they had a pool." Quil laughs walking towards it.

"Neither can I."

"Could they swim?"

"Babe, I didn't even see them take a shower."

"What, really?" He asked scandalized.

"Really."

"Well that's just wrong, I mean… personal hygiene even if you are technically dead."

"God it's so big."

"That's what she said."

"Well that was mature." Bella laughed.

"Yes, but you love me."

"I do, very much." She replied wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Talking of showers, wanna go for a dip?" He nodded towards the pool.

"No, no way it's freezing."

"Oh come on, don't be boring Bella. I'm sure I could find a way to warm you up." He tells her wiggling his eyebrows.

"No chance." She laughed turning to run away but Quil grabs her, heaving her over his shoulder as she screams, laughing kicking her feet wildly, trying to get free.

"You're not going anywhere babe." He laughs slapping her ass, before squeezing her firmly.

"Quil please." She begged, squirming.

He dips forward, making Bella scream as she grabs out blindly. Quil laughs, twisting her until she's wrapped around him safely.

"Oh my god, you ass." She shouts slapping at him.

"Sorry." He says between his laughter. "You OK?" He asks fingers running through her hair.

"Yeah." She tells him nodding before pressing her forehead against his.

"Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Feel better?"

"Relieved. I know I wanted answers or something but I'm happy, everything worked out the way it has, I mean if I had stayed with Edward then eventually I would have either have left him or become a vampire and reliving my school years does no sound appealing… no job, no independence because I would look too young."

"No drinking."

"I don't think vampires can drink babe."

"Oh yeah." He chuckles.

"But I'm glad we came."

"Me too, I still can't believe they had a pool."

"Neither can I. I mean it just seems so silly why have one."

"It's a bit ostentatious." Quil added.

Bella barks out a laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah." Quil nods. "Seriously, remember the car he drove."

"Yeah, the Volvo."

"Horrible fucking car."

"It wasn't that bad."

"No, it was worse, not the kind of car you have in a place like Forks, bad weather bet it had piss poor traction control, better off with a pick up."

"What, like you have?"

"Hell yeah, nothing wrong with my beast, plus there's lots of room in the back." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sex mad, I swear."

"You're just as bad."

"Only because you made me like it. I was a virgin before I met you."

"Yes you were." He beamed brightly.

"Oh god, stop that right now."

"What? I'm not even doing anything."

"You are. You're preening or being smug. Some masculine bullshit."

"What so I can't be all gloaty that I'm the only man to touch you? Cos babe that does amazing things to my ego."

"I bet it does… come on I want to go home, we need to go to the store before Charlie's back."

Quil turns easily with Bella still wrapped around him. He walks through the house and out through the front door. Not a backward glance from either of them.

** AN**

Yeah I know I hate these to. Anyways just a heads up about YAMISF, no I haven't abandoned it... silly chickens as if I would... It's been a long ass time since I've written anything, so I'm slowly getting back into it with these little OS and then I'll be tacking that beast of a fic... it is nearly finished less than 5 chapters left and I do apologise for taking so long... but shit happens and I really do appreciate everyone who has sent me messages and reviwed YAMISF it means a lot too me :D xxx


End file.
